SSB: A day at the beach
by Tina Ichijouji
Summary: the 12 original Smahsers take a day off at the beach. chaos ensues. I'm new so please R+R.


SSB: A Day at the Beach 

Note: we all know Mario and Luigi have Italian accents and I don't want to bother with accents so I'm not going to use their accents in the dialog. I hope you like it.

It was a beautiful day at the beach, the perfect day for a day off. Which was why the Super Smash Bros. had chosen today to get together and get away from being the heroes of their respective domains for awhile.

Everyone was there. The boys were in swim trunks except Pikachu, Kirby, and Yoshi who didn't need them (come to think of it Donkey Kong doesn't need them either but what's wrong with DK in swim trunks?). Samus had temporally traded in her exo-suit for a swimsuit and sunglasses and Jigglypuff was wearing a little sun hat.

Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi were playing Beach Volleyball with Mario and DK on one team and Luigi and Yoshi on the other. Fox had decided to be the referee while Link just decided to watch. Meanwhile Ness tried to build a sandcastle with Jigglypuff trying to help, because the little pokemon's help was turning out to be more of a hindrance. 

Captain Falcon was lying on a beach blanket near the water relaxing. 

"Now this is the life, I think I'm going to stay right here where there's no— ack!" a big wave crashed down on him before he could finish his sentence.

"Distractions…" Falcon finished as he sat up, coughing and spitting out saltwater. He heard someone laugh and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. He looked out over the water and saw Pikachu and Kirby on surfboards laughing at him.

Falcon jumped to his feet "This isn't funny you two!" He shouted, shaking his fist at them.

Meanwhile DK spiked the ball over the net towards Yoshi who grabbed it with his tongue and sucked it into his mouth.

"Yoshi! Your not supposed to eat the ball! Spit it out." Luigi scolded. 

Yoshi did as he was told and pouted.

"Point to Mario's team." Fox called.

"That's not fair!" Luigi cried.

"It's against the rules to catch the ball. If a player on one team catches the ball the other team gets a point." Fox explained.

"Ha ha! Looks like someone should have explained the rules better too Yoshi! Ha ha ha!" Mario Laughed.

"Shut-up!" Luigi snapped.

"Don't start arguing you two, you've got a game to finish." Link Shouted from the sidelines. 

"Links right, its only a game, there's nothing to fight about, come on lets go." DK Added before play resumed.

Meanwhile Kirby and Pikachu were taking advantage of the fact that they were out on the water and C. Falcon was stuck on land.

"Hey Cap yer lookin' a little 'washed up' over there, maybe you should move up a little." Kirby called. 

Pikachu pulled down his cheeks and stuck out his tongue.

Falcon fumed a little then suddenly the look on his face changed to one of surprise and he seemed to be looking at something behind them.

Confused, Kirby turned to see what C.F. was looking at. His eyes widened in shock. 

"Uh…P, p, Pikachu!!!"

" Pika?"(What?) 

"Look!!!"

Pikachu looked and almost wished he hadn't.

A huge ten-foot wave was right behind them!

They screamed and tried to get out of the way but the wave picked them up and knocked them off their surfboards and into the water. 

They washed up on shore to the sound Falcon's laughter. "Now who's 'washed up'? Ah ha ha ha! Your one wet pink powder puff now Kirby that's for sure! Ha-ha!" 

"What! Why you…" Kirby jumped to his feet and proceeded to chase Falcon all over the beach. 

Ness and Jigglypuff looked up as C.F. and Kirby zoomed past. _Oh-no I knew we shouldn't have brought 'both' of them along. _Ness thought. 

"Jiggly! Jiggly puff puff jiggly!" (Kirby! Leave Captain Falcon alone!) Jigglypuff shouted

Samus was lying on a beach towel farther away from the water reading a book. She looked up calmly when they ran past and watched expressionlessly as they passed by two more times. Then let out a 'I'm surrounded by idiots' sigh and shook her head. 

__

Never a dull moment with those nuts around, Samus thought as she returned to her book. 

The end 

Sorry I forgot to say that the characters in this fic don't belong to me. I got the idea after listening to Vacation by Vitamin C after reading SSB fanfiction on Fanfiction.net. This is my first Super Smash Bros. fanfic so please review and don't flame me. 


End file.
